Will You Be Around
by whatev1927
Summary: It's funny how delicate passion is. Can a shot to the top make or break a relationship?


**Will You Be Around**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Platinum weird or Detroit for that matter. I probably wouldn't know what to do with them if I did.

**Authors Ramblings**: I have NO idea why I wrote this or I'm posting this because I have school tomorrow and like billions of different things to do to get ready. As the disclaimer said, I don't own this story or this story line so don't flame me about it. This is basically my spoof of the whole Platinum Weird controversy. They have some pretty good songs so check out the music and the story. Anywhoo... I'm not sure how longs this'll be up. I haven't even spell checked the stupid thing. I've also got a paragraph on the end that toys with a relationship, but I'm not sure if I'll put it up in the future. So here's a little something I've been doing on the side to my actually story. Enjoy!

She was laying on the floor when he found her. She was entranced by such the simplest things. Sighing, he set the guitar down on the couch and joined her on the floor. Slowly he snuck his arm out, and pull her into his chest.

"What are you looking at, Kikyo?"

"There's a hole in the ceiling," she murmured into his chest.

"That's where we'll hang our platinum record, babes."

"No, Inuyasha!" she giggled. "That would be weird!"

"Why not? Pretty soon we'll have so many we'll be able to wallpaper the place with em."

"I don't know..."

"After that gig. We were on national TV babes! The records coming out in two weeks. Tour dates are already scheduled. We're pretty much already stars."

They had every right to think like that. They were young and talanted. What more could anyone want? She had a beautiful breezy voice that captivated everyone who listened. His guitar playing was stronger than most twice his age, and he had a way with words when it came to songwriting. Behind them was an amazing band. They knew they were going to make it big.

"I picked up something for you, babes."

Slowly he reached into his jeans pocket and handed her a crumped envelope. She carefully tore open the top and pulled out and odd looking cigarette. She gracefully handed it back to him.

"I'm not in the mood for songwriting tonight, Inu. Can't we do something else?"

"You want to practice some songs?"

With that she scrambled off the ground. Rage burned in her eyes contrasting against her otherwise delicate features.

"You never treat me like your girlfriend anymore! I'm just some singer in your band! Is that all I am to you?"

He stood up too with similar fury in his eyes. This was a common occurance most nights since they had started trying to make it big. Something that had brought them together was now driving them apart. Passion is a delicate thing.

"All you have to worry about is singing! Imagine what I'm going through with this band! I'm booking gigs, writing songs, playing this stupid guitar, and working on top of it! Don't talk to me about how hard this is on you!" With that he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

She sighed and resumed her place on the stained carpet. It wasn't even worth getting upset about. She was quickly getting tired of this life. The fun and glamour was quickly fading away into the cold hard sting of reality. The question of if she truly wanted this life had permanantly lodged itself into her mind since this whole band thing had started. She needed to get out of here. Kikyo got up off the floor, grabbed her coat off the couch, and ran out the door. She was being suffocated.

She found herself standing outside the door of the mechanic shop where Inuyasha worked. Inuyasha had a tendency of working himself to death when he was pissed off. Sure enough the building was flooded with light when she opened the door. The clock on the wall read 2:35 AM, and Inuyasha was in the back doing something with a welding torch.

'This is exactly what you should do, Kikyo,' her brain told her. 'Go in there and talk to your boyfriend, so he can make it better.'

A moment after this thought she found herself running out the door and onto the dark street. She coudn't be there either. She could do the only thing that seemed to make sense right now. She started walking.

She was strolling down the empty streets, realizing how stupid it was for her to be out here alone, when she saw the soft glow of a building alive with activity. She just started running untill she could make out a sign on the top.

'A bar. Perfect!'

The men stared as the young girl walked in and sat herself down. No one seemed to care as the 17 year old girl asked for a vodka martini. She was just another person needing to drown her sorrows in booze.

Somewhere around her third martini a man walked in and sat down next to her.

"I'll just have two of what she's having."

He slid the fresh drink towards her as she deposited her empty glass on the counter.

"To your good health...?"

"Kikyo," she answered as she swirled the drink around in its glass.

"I'm Naraku."

They shook, and she went back to her drink. She loved the way the liquid could swirl around in the glass without any limitations.

"I agree," he responded while she blushed at the realization that she had just said that out loud. "But what limitations does a pretty girl like you have to deal with. You shouldn't have any to worry about."

She set her glass down and stared at it a little bit more before turning to look at him. Somethin new burned in her eyes.

"You know what! I shouldn't! I deserve more than this stupid band thing! I deserve to be a star by myself, on my own terms! My voice is what's holding up that band! I can go anywhere with it!"

"So you're a singer, huh. Well I've got an idea. You're never gonna get anywhere in this dinky old southern town. Come with me to Detroit. I know some people in the record industry and I promise I'll make you a star."

Her eyes widened with this request. Wasn't this the opportunity she had been waiting for? The promise to become a star was being waved right in front of her. Wouldn't it be only smart to take it?

"But my boyfriend..."

"He doesn't seem to be treating you very well. I'll treat you better," he calmly stated while finishing off his martini.

Kikyo took one last look into her drink before she turned to Naraku.

"Alright, lets do it!"

He nodded, slapped a bill on the table, and ushered her out the door. She squealed with delight at his convertible and jumped in the passanger side with as much grace as a stone cold drunk woman could.

"Do you need your things?"

She nodded and they sped of to her place. She prayed that Inuyasha decided to work all night, and her wish was answered. The apartment was empty as she stumbled in, grabbing the door for support. She grabbed whatever feminine looking clothes were around and stuffed them into a trash bag. Then she spotted Inuyasha's guitar on the couch next to the stacks of music. She didn't care if she was leaving him. She needed something to remember him by. She grabbed the guitar and gently placed the music into the bag. Then Kikyo left a quick note explaining that she was leaving and left. As she sat in the passanger seat holding Inuyasha's guitar with tears in her eyes, she could only hope that she was leaving this life for a better one. She realized that if she could inspire one person with her music then she did her job.

"Right this way Ms. Higurashi. He seems to be in a bad mood today, but then again when is he not? My advice would be to write those songs and then get out of there! What's a pretty singer like you doing writing songs anyway?"

Inuyasha sat on the table slowly strumming his guitar with his notebook in front of him. So this is what he had been reduced to. Writing catchy tracks for pop artists. Shame what artists have to do when they lose their muse. Not to mention that bitch had taken his work and his precious guitar.

"I think I'll be able to handle it, but thank you for your concern. I have to get some cash before I can even think of putting out an album. After all, New York is a bit more expensive than Detroit," Kagome said. Her soft voice drifted all around him like a cloud of smoke. He slowly set his guitar down and stood up from the table. The door opened and he came face to face with a young girl of about 18. Her arm jutted out to shake his hand.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm your songwriting partner. People say you're hard to work with, but I've got a solution for that." With that she dangled a pair of handcuffs in front of his face.

"Uh huh."

"But then again, not every high school drop out gets to work with a rock-and-roll hall of fame legend. Of course I'm not promoting dropping out of high school, but it seemed a good idea at the time. If I didn't have a job with music, what other job could I stand. So all the work with high school seemed like a complete waste of time..." she continued to talk and talk while Inuyasha snapped out of his daze. He finally had time to take in the petite girl with the notebook and guitar strapped to her back.

"Don't you think that we should write some songs. I'm very busy, you know," Inuyasha calmly stated as he sipped his coffee. This stopped her talking midsentence.

"Oh yeah!"

She set her notebook on the table along with her guitar case. Slowly she unbuckled the used case and pulled out an old accoustic guitar. He could only stare.

"Ain't she a beauty? My voice teacher gave it to me for my 10th birthday. I was her favorite student."

"Can...Can I see that?"

She handed him the instrument and he inspected it. No doubt it was his. He could remember everything about it. The dark stain, the scratch on the back, even his emergency pick was still taped to the inside."

"My...guitar," he barely managed to whisper. Kagome could only stare at him with a questioning look.

"Who was this voice teacher of yours?"

"Her name was Kikyo Onigumo. She had this like creep husband who left her like a year ago, but she still kept his name. She always said something about not wanting to remember the life that went with her orginal name. She lived in the apartments under us and she was single and pregnant. I used to go and help her and in return she would give me voice lessons. She had all these really great original sheets of music and pretty soon I could play them on the guitar. It was awesome."

"Where is she now?"

"Well..." she started.

"Tell me!"

"She died. Her husband found out she was pregnant and killed her. A lot of that junk happens in Detroit. No one really cared. It was real sad though. They have her burried back home."

"That's it?"

"Well...I can still remember her last words to me. I told her that I was gonna leave for New York. I was gonna make it big time. She told me to never rest until I find my own happiness. If your not truly happy, take a chance and try for better. Just keep trying. Is that all you want to hear?

He grabbed his guitar off the table and got ready to play with fire burning in his eyes.

"Kagome, do you remember any of those old songs she taught you?"


End file.
